1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive sheet and a process for producing electronic components using such a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for producing various types of electronic components, a method (dicing) has been known, which is a method of cutting an electronic component group usually called as “a work” such as a semiconductor wafer or a circuit substrate on which circuit patterns are formed, to obtain electronic components (chips) of a predetermined shape. In such a dicing step, a method is widely used, in which a work is fixed to an adhesive sheet, and the work is cut into electronic components by using a dicing blade having an abrasive particles of such as a material a diamond, cleaning and drying the electronic components, and expanding the adhesive sheet to pick up the electronic components (refer to e.g. Patent Documents 1 to 3).
As such an electronic component group, not only an electronic component group such as a semiconductor wafer or a circuit substrate on which circuit patterns are formed, but also a sealed resin package that is sealed with an epoxy resin, such as a ball grid array (BGA), a chip size package (CSP), a stack memory module or a system on module, may be employed.
In recent years, according to wide spread use of small sized electric devices such as PDAs, cell phones or flash memories, electronic components tend to be miniaturized. For this reason, an adhesive sheet for dicing is required, which prevents electrostatic charge due to friction and improves slidability, which can expand sufficiently and uniformly, and which is excellent in abrasion resistance.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-07-026223    Patent Document 2: JP-A-09-007976    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2001-152106